


rawness of heart

by Yotsubadancesintherain5



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, M/M, No Dialogue, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 13:33:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21271859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yotsubadancesintherain5/pseuds/Yotsubadancesintherain5
Summary: Sylvain learns that there was love that was born in war.





	rawness of heart

The stories of love on the battlefield were cleaned of mud, blood and desperation. They showed the protagonists as flawlessly victorious.

Sylvain has known the truth about battlefields for a long time. When the world was plunged into war there was no safety net. At times he only had himself to rely on in battle.

The times he could lean on others was like a salve. Ingrid was refreshingly consistent in her critiques and Felix would join with a sardonic comment.

The war was a sea of blood and the only reprieve was the abandoned monastery. They found Dimitri, they found the professor and from then on the war progressed rapidly.

The day Rodrigue fell Sylvain was on the opposite end of the field. He was stagnating a gash in Ashe’s side, cleaning out the wound and waiting for Felix, Mercedes, Annette, anyone, to close the wound.

Felix was the one that found them. He had a rudimentary idea of healing and it was enough. The news came to him, later, when the professor pulled Dimitri away from the road of revenge and destruction.

When they returned to the monastery Sylvain did not protest when Felix headed to the training grounds. Sylvain retrieved him when the sun was low and dinner was being served in the hall.

Sylvain did not say anything about grief because it was a well-acquainted friend at this point. He did not voice a fear that was beginning to worm into his ribs.

Felix scoffed at the tales of chivalry and self-sacrifice but they were ideals that had been ingrained in him since childhood. Sylvain was not going to take any chances.

And when Sylvain nearly fell in battle, only saved because the professor assigned Linhardt to stay by his side, Felix was the angriest Sylvain had ever seen him.

It did not cease when they returned to the monastery. The anger was quiet, brimming over like foam in a scorching pot. There was a murmur in the air.

The professor took charge. She shooed the other students to do something else and not gawk, and gave a particular look to Sylvain. She hadn’t lost her skill in making him fidget with that look.

Felix’s anger didn’t boil over when Sylvain went to talk. It tainted his words instead. Sylvain got to the heart of the matter.

Leaving or dying on the battlefield was a risk they always took. They were both knights, both knew the risks of battle, and still Sylvain indulged in their shared, childhood wish. They would die together and never be separated.

The wish did not come true when the battles turned to the empire and Edelgard was killed.

Amidst the cheers of the kingdom army Felix showed that he had a grain of sweetness in him when he pressed a kiss to Sylvain’s mouth.

Sylvain was already dazed by the adrenaline wearing off and his head was raw and roaring. His mouth turned upward.

When there was peace they told Ingrid of their plan to roam the world together. Ingrid smiled warmly. She followed it with a playful remark of them finally, _finally_ realizing their feelings. Sylvain saw Felix repress a grin.

In the peace Sylvain had the time to solidify his truth; he would love Felix all throughout their days.

**Author's Note:**

> My first playthrough I went Blue Lions and got Felix and Sylvain's paired ending. I loved it so much that when I did my NG+ Blue Lions playthrough - with everyone I could recruit of course - I went for that ending again.


End file.
